Graduation
by GemHero
Summary: It's Graduation! But Judai's feeling down. Why? (My first story-Please don't hate-) YAOI!


**HII! This is my first story! Please comment and feel free to criticize! Just please NO FLAMERS! **

Today is the day. Graduation. I look at myself in the mirror. My brown hair still looks the same. I look at my eyes. They're brown, too. Like chocolate. I've been told they were my best feature. My graduation gown and cap is red, nothing new there. I do love red. I'm all ready. Ready to go into the real world.

"Judai! You're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, Sho."

I take one last look at the mirror. You know, it's kinda sad. This place is my home. And we're all leaving. I grab my deck and duel disk and leave the room. Winged Kuriboh gives me a look as I leave. He's sad, too.

"Today is a day you will remember for the rest of your lives!..."

Principal Samejima is giving his speech to us graduates. I find it pretty boring. The graduation ceremony is being held outside the Academy. I'm sitting in the front row with my friends. Parents, friends, etc. sitting around the students. The teachers and staff are in the front.

I drift away from the conversation and start daydreaming. A perfect world. No evil. Right here. With all my friends. Forever. Oh how I wish it could happen. Suddenly, I was poked in the cheek.

"Hey Judai, your supposed to be paying attention."

I look at the person talking. It was my best friend, Johan. He's in a blue gown, wearing a blue cap. He transferred from North Academy to Duel Academy. I thought he was a gift from above.

He had beautiful, turquoise hair that always seems to stand up on its own. No matter how much hair gel I put on it. His eyes are...unforgettable. Those emerald eyes. The ones that make you sigh and blush every time you think about them. And he's pretty gorgeous, too. Pair that with an awesome personality, great smile, and hot. Yep, he's every girls dream. I hear a voice in my head. Oh no.

"Can't it be anymore obvious? Just go to him. Tell him you like him"

"What? Me? Have a crush on him? No way. Shut up Yubel!" I mentally try to hit Yubel. He dodges. I miss. Ends up hitting face on the floor. I hear laughter.

"Hahaha! That's what you get!"

"JUDAI!"

Huh? I break away from my conversation with Yubel. Johan had his face really close to mine. Why does my face feel warmer?

"Are you okay?" I sigh mentally. Did I forget to mention his voice? So addictive.

"Ye-Yeah! I'm fine!" Johan gives me a worried look.

"Okay Judai. But if you ever need me, I'll always be there!" He gives me a wink. My face gets even hotter. I pay back attention to the speech. My face cools down.

Principal Samejima finishes talking. Applause. Now for the giving of diplomas. They call each graduate, in alphabetical order. I clap for everyone. I clap harder for my friends. I clap like a maniac when they call Johan's name.

"Judai Yuki!"

I walk up, grab the diploma. Handshake. Applause. I do my signature "Gotcha!" at the audience. They laugh. I walk back and sit back at my seat.

I'm supposed to be happy. But...why aren't I? I survived school. I made so many great friends. I saved the world a few times. So why? Maybe because I was leaving my friends. Yeah...that's it.

They finish giving diplomas. Time for the throwing of the caps. We stand. 1...2...3! Screams, cheer, and merriment everywhere. I throw my hat as high as I can. Everyone's hugging and crying. I can't help but start crying a little. Suddenly, I get hugged from behind. Huh? It's Johan. My face, again, feels warm.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" He screams that repeatedly!

"Haha! I can't believe this! We graduated!" I scream back at him.

He lets go of his hug. He looks at me. His eyes right at mine. What is this feeling?

"Judai...I have to tell you something." He grabs my shoulders. I can't hear anything else but his voice, even thought there's people still going crazy about graduating around us.

"Judai...ever since I have laid eyes on you, I knew we'd be friends forever. But...overtime... I fell in love with you. You're the one for me Judai! Please be mine!" He pulls me into a kiss before I can say anything. My heart starts beating rapidly. My face gets to the point where it gets burning hot. What is this feeling?

"It's love, stupid." I hear Yubel in my mind again.

Wait...is it love? He deepens the kiss. Yep. It's love. I melt into the kiss. We kiss for a long time. All good things must come to an end. We break apart for air.

"Johan... I love you!" I hug him so hard. He hugs back. I feel teardrops land on my hair. Is he...crying?

"Johan! Why are you crying?" I wipe away his tears.

"I'm just so happy." I start crying, too. We embrace each other for a long time. I figured out why I was sad. Of course, I'll miss my friends. But being apart from my love is a nightmare.


End file.
